pure venom and carnage
by ww2killer
Summary: Venom and carnage are back and they have a plan on taking out Spiderman and throughout peter and Ava get closer really close and what does venom have for ava and peter R
1. Chapter 1 two problums

Pure venom and carnage

Hey this is ww2killer with a new fanfition I will work on the others soon so I hope you enjoy this fanfition on peter and Ava hope you like it and please R&R enjoy

It's a beautiful day in Manhattan and we find our local hero Spiderman aka peter parker he's on petrol on the roofs of buildings nothing has happen for a while the rest of his team are at peter's house and his aunt may they are also his best friends they are ava aka white tiger Sam aka nova Danny aka iornfist and Luke aka powerman for some time peter has gotten close to ava he has a crush on her in this fanfition they will get closer

For right now peter is going to get something to eat but as peter enters he hears an explosion and heads to the back alley to change and he heads to the location and finds venom wrecking cars

Peter ''venom what happen you got a job wrecking cars for the junk yard''

Venom ''ah Spiderman just the man I wanted to see''

Peter ''and why would you want to see me''

Venom ''so my son can be with you once more''

Venom then pulls out a container then he oozes out of his body and throws it at peter and out comes a similar symbiote of venom but its red and starts covering peter

Peter ''what aw…venom…what is...this''

Venom ''it's my son carnage since it is like me MY SON CARNAGE''

Peter is trying to fight the symbiote but is losing and peter in now losing control

Carnage '' RAWRRR I AM CARNAGE father''

Venom ''know we have the spider how about we deal with his team''

Venom and carnage shoot they webs at the building and swing away

While inside carnage peter try's to fight and get control but can't

At the house Ava and the rest of the team get called out because fury can't get a hold on peter's communicator

Ava ''agent fury we are at the location where peter was last but we don't see him''

Then suddenly the team gets ambushed by carnage's spike arrows that he shot at them the team doges them and see venom and carnage

Sam ''is that carnage''

Danny ''it seems we have two symbiote's''

Ava ''what I'm getting a signal from Spiderman's communicator right In front of us''

Carnage ''well where do you think your beloved Spiderman is kitty you're looking at him''

Carnage then opens his mouth to show peter unconcern from trying to take control and closes his mouth

Ava ''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM''

Venom ''well my son needed a host is I thought the host he was with fist was the best and for the record I didn't know you cared kitty''

Ava ''the name is WHITE TIGER''

Ava runs at venom and carnage and puts on her electric claws but venom stretches his arm and grab's her by the neck and removes her claw

Inside of carnage peter wakes up and sees what's happening

Peter ''Ava have…to...take control…of carnage''

As peter fights carnage carnage is feeling peter fighting

Carnage'' RAWRRR let go…of her venom''

Carnage then turns his hand to a sharp ax and cuts venoms arm off

Venom ''hm it seems that that arachnid has a thing for cats let then have their leader back I got a new plan''

Carnage oozes on peter's body and venom melts and they both go through the vents of the building the team go over to peter to see if he's alright

Peter ''ow my head hay guys it I win''

Danny ''it seems you have taken control of the evil with in you''

Ava ''carnage took over your body and you took control to save me''

Peter ''well I didn't want you hurt''

Sam ''ha so venom was right when he said you were in to cats and Ava is your cat''

While Sam was making fun of that Ava looked at him and gave out a deep growl and Sam stopped laughing

Back with venom and carnage in their secret lair

Venom ''it has seen that Spiderman take feeling to white tiger''

Carnage ''you want me to take care of her'' carnage says while turning his hand to a sword out of his arm''

Venom ''no the new plan is get hosts you with have that wall crawler I will take over that feisty cat and have control on both of them''

Venom ''ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha''

Carnage '' 'ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha''

This the end of chapter 1 next chapter coming soon for some info venom does not have harry as a host and for carnage as venoms son since they both came from peter and are similar in DNA venom considers carnage as his son I hope you enjoy and R&R this is ww2killer


	2. Chapter 2 the two couple

Pure venom and carnage 2

This ww2killer with chapter 2 of pure venom and carnage I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 so I hope you like the rest of this fanfiction R&R

For right now peter and his team are the house peter was recovering from being inside of carnage and Ava is the most worried for peter she was sitting next to peter on the sofa

Peter ''it hard to take control of carnage it took a lot of my energy to make his cut venom's arm off all it took was to see Ava in danger''

Peter looks at Ava and she smiles

Ava ''well I was mad when I say you inside carnage''

Peter ''well I didn't want to see your beautiful face and you hurt''

When peter said that about her see blushes

Ava ''awwwww thank peter''

Sam ''so are you two going to make out now''

Pater and Ava ''SAM''

Sam ''what you two are getting real close''

Luke ''yah you two have gotten close''

Danny ''indeed you have gone from friend to boy and girl friend''

Peter and Ava look at each other and blush a bit

Meanwhile with venom and carnage

Venom ''so we need to get only that wall crawler and that feisty pussy cat''

Carnage ''I have an idea''

Carnage picks up three weird looking tentacle like creature from a slime puddle

Venom ''what this these things carnage''

Carnage ''these are sleeping sacks they attach to a person's face and put's them right to sleep for hours and a hard to kill and they are quiet so Spiderman's team can't hear them''

Venom ''well done my son let's go''

Venom and carnage go to get peter and Ava

Peter and Ava are right now on patrol the others are on other parts of New York peter and Ava are on the roof of where ava and peter were on when they dialed with kraven

Peter ''so Ava I was wondering if you were…doing…anything…tonight''

Ava ''peter parker are you asking me on a date''

Ava puts her hand on her hips and peter rubs the back of his neck and blushing

Peter ''well…I…was thinking maybe because I did have a crush on you when I met you''

Then suddenly venom comes land between of peter and Ava and then crash on the wall

Peter ''venom what are you doing here''

Venom ''well I want to get rid of you''

While peter was with venom Ava called the rest on the team

Sam ''hey venom over here''

Nova shoots a ray at venom then iornfist comes and punches venom and powerman punches venom and sends him on the ground but what the team didn't know was carnage and his creatures and releases them while fighting venom peter and Ava try to punch him at the same time venom grabbed them and throw then to the trap

Peter ''Ava I think we are in a trap''

Ava ''yah I hope the other find us''

Carnage ''I don't think so but for right now how about a quick nap for our plan

Carnage pushes a button and a gas comes out and peter and Ava fall asleep

Back with venom iornfist suddenly gets ambushed by carnages creatures then it gets powerman and then nova venom then leaves

Peter and Ava then see venom and carnage and they wake up tight up and their bodies stretched

Peter ''venom what to you two want with use''

Carnage ''well we both want to get rid of you and we came with a plan I merge with you and my father will take over your beloved white tiger''

Peter ''NO''

Peter try's to break free of the chains on his arms but can't

Venom walks up to Ava and melts and starts covering Ava

Peter ''AVA NO YOU LET HER GO''

Carnage unties Ava and venom starts to smooth out and covers Ava and shows her normal body size and figure her suit looks the same but is black

Carnage ''how are you''

Venom ''I feel fine in this body''

Peter ''well you don't sound like yourself why not call yourself she venom''

Carnage ''well now I get my body ha ha ha ha''

Carnage starts covering peter and breaks off his chains off RRRWARRR''

Venom ''our plan has worked now let's take this city ha ha ha ha ha''

This has been chapter 2 of pure venom and carnage venom and carnage have taken over peter and Ava's body's and now is up to the rest of the team tune in next time with ww2killer R&R


	3. Chapter 3 taking care of the others

Pure venom and carnage

This is ww2killer with a new chapter I hope you like it

Ok last time peter and Ava both are controlled by venom and carnage and they are going to use them and so they can't stop them

For right now venom and carnage are at their lair

Venom ''now we have our heroes we will take this city''

Carnage ''what about compaction we also have other villains to deal with''

Venom ''well then lets pay them a visit''

After venom says that they shoot their webs out and head to face the villains and they find the Frightful Four

Wizard ''so here's the plan to steal the armored truck that's transporting the gold''

But they hear someone

''hey loser four want use''

It was peter in his Spiderman outfit but really it's the same outfit but carnage is inside the suit with peter and the same with Ava and venom

Trapster ''it's Spiderman''

Thundra ''and his cat girl''

Wizard ''get them''

Then trapster shoots them with his glue blasters but venom and carnage both dodge then and land on the same roof top that the frightful four are on and venom and carnage come out to their forms

Trapster ''what the hell are they''

Venom ''we are venom and carnage and as you can see''

Both venom and carnage open their mouths to show both peter and Ava but still wearing their masks

Carnage ''we already dialed with the wall crawler and his best team member and now this city is ours''

Venom ''but we don't want other villains to be in our town''

Thundra ''I heard enough''

Thundra runs to carnage and throws a punch but surprised carnage caught her fist and smiles and starts to squeeze her hand a bit and throws her back to her team mates

Trapster ''I'll deal with them''

Trapster turns around and points his blaster but in front of him is venom and then grabs this blasters and crushes then covering himself except his head

Then klaw shoots his sonic blast at venom but he jumps up and webs him and throws his at carnage and crushes his blaster and covers him in his webs

Next wizard throws one of this disks and it lands on carnage but he stabs it with his spikes and venom attacks wizard from behind and webs him

And last with thundra carnage lands some powerful punches and webs her

Venom ''that was fun''

Carnage ''shall I put them to sleep''

Venom nodes his head and carnage pulls out four red weird octopus like creatures and puts them on the Frightful four faces and they are to keep them asleep but they are hard to get off unless you cut off the head of the person they are on

Before they leave carnage sees something and its doc octopus lab location

Carnage ''let's go pay a visit to the doc''

Venom ''let's go then''

Venom and carnage find where the doc's new lab is

Venom ''ooooo doc octopus mine back'' since the doc created venom

Doc octopus ''well if an't my best creation''

Venom ''well doc your best creation is going to take you out''

Doc octopus ''well if you're going to do that I'll give up''

The doc sneaks two on his tentacles behind venom but suddenly they are grabbed by carnage

Doc octopus ''what is that''

Venom ''this is my son carnage and I know about you wanting Spiderman as you see''

Venom and carnage open their mouths and show peter and Ava with their mask still on

Venom ''we already dialed with your arachnid enemy so we can take over the city but we don't have room with other villains''

Then venom grabs the doc and throws him then he gets up and attacks with his arms but venom and carnage move and both rib off the tentacles and then the doc try's his electric arm but gets ribbed off and the last arm and carnage gives his a sleeping symbiote and venom goes to the computer and finds the other villains in the city

Venom ''let's get the rest''

Carnage ''let's go then''

Both venom and carnage leave and look amount the city and then go swing through the buildings

this is ww2killer I hope you like his next chapter coming soon R&R


End file.
